Many devices, including mechanical, electronic and computerized devices, may utilize various types of encoders for obtaining and collecting data about the particular device. For example, a rotary encoder may be used to collect information about a position of a component in the device, a direction in which the component is moving, and/or a speed of the movement of the component. However, some of these encoders are not suitable for use in a small or compact space that may be required for an electronic device having a small form factor.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.